Richard
Richard is a contestant from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, Survivor: Gabon, Survivor: Nicaragua and Survivor: Cagayan. Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Richard originally competed on Survivor: San Juan Del Sur and was placed on the blue Hunahpu tribe. The tribe had to vote someone out in a Double Tribal Council. Richard voted with the rest of the tribe in voting out David for his laziness and weak social game. With the bigger threat voted out of the tribe, Hunahpu made their own alliances. Aisha, Travis, Skye, Leo, Ryan and Priya formed a majority alliance. On the outs, Richard brought in outsiders Penny and Lina in the hopes of sending the majority alliance home. This was unsuccessful and when Huanhpu lost the next immunity challenge, the majority voted out Richard. Survivor: Gabon In his second attempt, Richard was placed on the red Fang tribe during Survivor: Gabon. The tribe was extremely dysfunctional and weak in challenges and the social aspect of the game. Richard had a small alliance with Cat and Lawson at the beginning of the game. However, larger alliances kept Richard from being on top. This led the eliminations of Cat, Cody, Montana and Lawson in Fang's four losses. With little morale left, the Fang tribe was given a lifeline at the tribe switch. Richard remained on Fang with original members Penny and Lina. The tribe lost the first immunity challenge and with the help of Vanessa, Tison was voted out. At their second loss, Vanessa aligned with Priya and Travis is tying the votes between them and Richard's alliance. At the revote, the Fang women turned on the alliance and voted out Richard. He lasted 15 days. Survivor: Nicaragua In his third attempt during Survivor: Nicaragua, Richard was on the yellow La Flor tribe. The La Flor tribe won the first three immunity challenge and did not have to go to tribal council. When La Flor lost their first tribal council, Hayden was voted out for his poor work ethic around camp and in the challenges. At the switch, Richard stayed on the La Flor tribe, with Mallory, Montana and Liam from their original tribe. Espada lost the first challenge and had to send a member home. Both tribes then had to then vote someone out. The original Espada castaways on La Flor post-switch brought along Montana and voted out Mallory. They voted for Liam at the next tribal council. However, he had a Hidden Immunity idol, saving himself and voting out Montana. At this point, Richard made the merge. Richard and Liam, fearful of their minority position in the game tried to get their original tribe members to vote with them at the next tribal council. Peighton was blindsided by her, sparing the boys at the first vote. However, Richard's one man alliance proved too dangerous to the majority alliance and he was voted at the next tribal council. At the Final Tribal Council as a member of the jury, he voted for Priya to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Cagayan For his academic achievements and occupation, Richard returned to Survivor: Cagayan on the green Luzon tribe, labelled the 'Brain'. The tribe won the first immunity challenge, saving themselves from tribal council. When Luzon lost the second immunity challenge, the castaways considered for the vote were Lora (for being a Palau representative) and Richard (for not being in the game enough). In the end, Richard was less respected and voted out on Day 6. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Castaways Category:Survivor: Gabon Castaways Category:Survivor: Nicaragua Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways